


O bruxo do mar

by Jude_Melody



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Após ser expulso de Atlântica, Daren tornou-se um temível pirata. Seu passatempo favorito era roubar tesouros. Mas, ao provocar os Águias Azuis, obteve a inimizade do Capitão Henrique. Agora Daren e sua tripulação dirigem-se à Ilha dos Ossos Perdidos em busca de um artefato mágico. Não há garantia de sucesso, e a morte estará sempre à espreita.





	O bruxo do mar

**Author's Note:**

> O filme “A Pequena Sereia” pertence à Disney. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta oneshot não tem relação com a “Pobres almas desafortunadas”. É uma história diferente, que se passa em um universo diferente e em uma época diferente. Ícaro é o Elliot. Arrietty é a Erika. Suas aparências são as mesmas de “Pobres almas”, mas eu quis utilizar os nomes originais que escolhi para eles. O Rei James morreu, e a Rainha Helena se casou com o Johan, que se tornou padrasto da Arrietty. Acho que isso é tudo. Boa leitura!

— Capitão! — gritou um dos marujos, apontando para o leste.

Daren virou o rosto. Aproximando-se a pleno vapor, soberbo em sua estrutura de metal, o navio de guerra dos Águias Azuis quase parecia uma ameaça. Ele sorriu. Humanos fracos! Até quando insistiriam em dizer que a ciência pode superar a magia? Bastava um feitiço para afundar aquele monstro horrendo. Mas Daren estava entediado. Além disso, de braços cruzados e semblante sério, Henrique, Capitão da Guarda Real, encarava-o em desafio. Ele finalmente se livrara daquele bigode horroroso.

— Que a vendeta comece — disse Daren, passando o timão para Marcus.

Ele desceu ao convés, sustentando o olhar de Henrique. Desta vez, o capitão trouxera amigos: o principezinho esquálido e cheio de tremeliques e o jovem espadachim promissor que todos os piratas chamavam de demônio. Seria uma batalha divertida! Daren sorriu de lado e ergueu o indicador, apontando discretamente para si. Venha. Eu estou pronto.

O príncipe estendeu o braço e murmurou um feitiço. A ponta da varinha brilhou a contragosto e pequenas chamas dispararam em direção a Úrsula, a fiel embarcação de Daren. Os marujos cobriram os rostos para se proteger, e o fogo explodiu sem causar nenhum dano. Os piratas começaram a rir. Que vergonha! Isso é o melhor que a família real pode oferecer?

Henrique virou-se e fez sinal para Peter, que saiu correndo em direção à amurada. O grito da ave branca cortou os céus. A mascote do príncipe fez uma pirueta e zuniu pelo monstro de metal; Peter segurou sua pata, e os dois logo sobrevoavam as águas em direção a Úrsula. Daren se manteve impassível. Peter aterrissou no convés com graça e levantou o rosto, exibindo o sorriso que lhe rendera o título.

— Peguem-no — ordenou Daren.

Seus homens dispararam na direção de Peter, urrando e brandindo espadas. O garoto sacou sua arma e girou nos calcanhares, jorrando os primeiros filetes de sangue. O que se seguiu era quase uma lenda. Peter deslizava por entre os piratas como se valsasse, cortando braços, pernas e troncos. Seu rabo de cavalo movia-se como um passarinho. A julgar pelos passos e pela leveza, talvez o próprio Peter voasse.

Ele derrubou quinze homens e o idiota do faxineiro e marchou até Daren. O sangue ainda escorria por sua espada.

— Espero que goste de masmorras, Capitão Daren, pois o seu destino está selado.

Daren ergueu sua varinha com displicência. Uma rajada de vento mandou Peter direto para o mar.

— Maldição! — bradou Henrique de seu navio.

— Vamos, homens, isto já está se tornando enfadonho — disse Daren, retornando ao timão. — Diga-me, Marcus, qual a praia paradisíaca mais próxima daqui?

— Certamente a Ilha Volcano, mas eu recomendaria o arquipélago Tortuga Verde.

— Tortuga Verde. Excelente escolha!

Daren ergueu a varinha outra vez. Magias de portal eram trabalhosas e cansativas, mas eficazes. O véu roxo abriu-se diante de Úrsula. Não duraria mais que alguns segundos. Henrique jamais conseguiria atravessá-lo.

— Até logo, capitão! — gritou, virando-se para o navio inimigo e batendo continência. — Foi um prazer encontrá-lo!

Ele se reclinou em uma das cadeiras de Tortuga Verde. Coqueiros, areia e praia. Uma visão entediante, se quer saber. Daren sorriu ao receber a água de coco da beldade de cabelos negros. Como era mesmo o nome dela?

— O Capitão Henrique tinha uma carranca muito feia quando nós fugimos — comentou Marcus.

— Há uma imprecisão na sua fala, meu caro Marcus. A cara do Capitão Henrique é naturalmente feia.

Marcus riu com gosto.

— Eu não acredito que ele ainda insiste em te capturar. O que o senhor fez de tão ruim?

— Bem, digamos que eu roubei a coroa mais valiosa do reino.

Ah, ele se lembrava daquele glorioso dia! Ainda era tão jovem; acabara de abandonar o fundo do oceano para viver entre os homens. Construíra um barco à moda antiga: madeira e velas. Seria insignificante, não fosse o toque mágico. Era engraçado ver aquelas Marinhas tão tecnológicas tentando competir com ele, tentando competir com Úrsula. Pobres almas os cientistas que não se curvavam à arte milenar.

— O senhor roubou a coroa? _Aquela_ coroa?! — Marcus cuspiu sua bebida de tanto rir. — Não me admira que estejam tão loucos! O que fez com ela?

— Não me lembro. — Daren deu de ombros. — Joguei por aí.

Marcus revirou-se na cadeira.

— O senhor não pode estar falando sério — retorquiu com os olhos arregalados.

— Eu roubei pelo mero prazer de roubar. Não preciso do dinheiro.

— Mas ela deve valer uma fortuna!

— Sim, mas não é isso que torna tudo tão divertido. Ela era uma relíquia, passada de geração em geração. Se eu não a tivesse roubado, um dia adornaria a cabeça daquele príncipe medíocre.

— O Niklas.

— Sim. Os Águias Azuis aliaram-se à ciência e ao progresso desde o princípio, esquecendo suas raízes. Mas agora, por conta daquele maluco dos Leões Dourados, estão investindo na magia outra vez. Pena que o príncipe seja fraco.

Marcus assentiu.

— Mas a princesa... Um sonho sublime!

Daren quase revirou os olhos. Não tinha interesse em crianças. Quantos anos teria a princesa agora? Quinze? Ele sinceramente não se importava.

— Por quanto tempo pretende ficar aqui, senhor?

— O tempo que for necessário.

Ele fitou a praia. Seus marujos corriam pela areia e se jogavam no mar, aliviados pela folga. Não tivera nenhuma baixa desta vez; as baixas são raras quando se tem um bruxo na equipe. Mas mesmo assim era estranho. Peter não atacara para matar. Ele realmente esperava um combate frente a frente com Daren. Tolo. O único interesse de Daren era o Capitão Henrique.

Marcus virou o resto de sua cerveja e deu risada.

— Olhe só o idiota do Ícaro babando para aquelas mulheres.

Ele falava do faxineiro. O pobre garoto estava parado sozinho, fitando com saudade as jovens que passeavam pela areia, carregando bandejas repletas de petisco e bebidas alcoólicas. Inconscientemente, ele coçou a tatuagem em seu tornozelo.

— Eu estou com tanto sono. — Marcus bocejou, afagando os cabelos negros. — Podíamos ficar aqui para sempre, capitão.

Daren cobriu o rosto com um chapéu de palha. Estava sonolento também.

— Não... Sempre é um tempo longo demais.

Ariel sorria enquanto uma de suas irmãs tagarelava futilidades. Daren sabia que espionar os outros era um mau hábito, mas não conseguia se conter. Sentia falta de Ariel. Dos dias que passaram juntos. Das músicas. Do gosto de seu beijo. Ao longo de um ano, foram verdadeiramente felizes. Até que o Rei Tritão se enfureceu e expulsou Daren das imediações de Atlântica. Não que ele fosse bem-vindo no reino dourado para começo de conversa.

A imagem mudou. Um tritão de cabelos cacheados e faces cobertas de sardas apareceu, trazendo um ramalhete de plantas aquáticas. Ariel recebeu o presente com um sorriso, e a irmã começou a bater palma para os dois. O intruso fez uma careta constrangida, e Ariel beijou sua bochecha.

Com um suspiro, Daren cobriu a bola de cristal. Espionagem de fato era um mau hábito. Espreguiçou-se e caminhou pelo quarto escuro. Sempre lidara bem com a solidão, mas agora compreendia. Durante anos, estivera só sem se sentir só. E agora era os dois. Talvez devesse voltar para Atlântica. Talvez devesse pedir perdão a Ariel. Talvez devesse jogar um feitiço naquele patife, afastando-o para sempre de sua querida musa!

Ou talvez devesse apenas se deitar e chamar o sono, pois a viagem de amanhã seria longa e ele precisaria de suas ideias no lugar.

O Covil do Fantasma era quase tão assustador quanto diziam as lendas. Até Marcus estremeceu ao encarar sua enorme bocarra. Daren suspirou. Era seu melhor homem.

— Não precisa ir se não quiser — sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Eu sou uma desgraça. — Marcus meneou a cabeça. — Não mereço o valor que me dá.

— Não diga tolices. É perigoso. Fique aqui e tome conta da tripulação.

Marcus assentiu. Daren encarou seus companheiros.

— Se eu não voltar até o pôr do sol de amanhã, partam sem mim. Até lá, ficam sob o comando de Marcus.

Seguiram-se protestos. Nenhum dos piratas queria perder seu capitão. Daren ergueu a palma da mão direita, pedindo silêncio.

— Quando viemos à Ilha dos Ossos Perdidos, eu avisei a todos que seria uma missão arriscada e mortal. Avisei que não obrigaria ninguém a me seguir. E agora preciso que todos saibam que apenas eu tenho condições de adentrar esta caverna sem perder a lucidez. Muitos pereceram em suas entranhas. Homens muito mais fortes e corajosos do que nós. Apenas quem encarou a morte nos olhos têm condições de sobreviver.

Ele fez uma pausa, avaliando o impacto de suas palavras. Os olhos de Marcus estavam marejados, mas homens não choram.

— Eu irei sozinho. Obrigado por tudo, meus companheiros. Foi um prazer servir com vocês.

Os homens ergueram os punhos e as espadas, ovacionando e urrando. Ícaro desvencilhou-se deles e se aproximou de Daren.

— Senhor... Já que está partindo, poderia ao menos quebrar a maldição? — pediu humildemente.

Daren desferiu-lhe um tapa no rosto. Os marujos vaiaram.

— Ao menos uma vez nessa maldita vida finja que é homem — rosnou o capitão. — Eu pretendo sair vivo desta caverna. Mas, se não sair, a maldição se quebrará automaticamente. Você sabe disso.

Ele se virou e marchou para dentro do covil que se estendia no coração daquela floresta. Os homens atrás dele voltaram a gritar e assobiar. Alguns entoaram canções e palavras de ordem. Daren permitiu-se um sorriso. Era esse o som que desejava para sua marcha fúnebre.

Daren escolhera o Covil do Fantasma por conta do suposto tesouro que ali adormecia. Desde criança, ouvira de sua mãe as lendas fantásticas da Ilha dos Ossos Perdidos. Quanto orgulho ela não teria ao saber que o filho, agora um adulto forte e audaz, marchava sozinho pela caverna escura em busca do maior segredo deste mundo: o segredo da imortalidade.

Ele não desejava a vida eterna. De que valeria viver para sempre sem amor? Ariel ensinara-lhe que existem coisas mais importantes do que o poder. Contudo, Ariel se fora, e Daren almejava sobrepujar o poder. Se descobrisse aquele segredo, o mundo se curvaria aos seus pés. Ele teria sua vingança. E partiria deste mundo hostil para uma realidade etérea. Em paz. E para sempre.

Seus pensamentos nunca foram tão seguros. Sua certeza nunca fora tão inabalável. Por isso, ele jamais poderia prever quem o aguardava naquela câmara parcamente iluminada pelas tochas entristecidas.

— Não pode ser — murmurou com horror.

O homem virou-se em seu uniforme impecável. Os olhos azuis brilharam de inteligência e audácia. E orgulho. Acima de tudo, orgulho.

— Ora, ora, senhor Daren, que desagradável surpresa.

— Henrique! — bradou Daren, sacando sua espada. — O que está fazendo aqui? Como ousa?!

— Homens da lei não têm o direito de vir aqui? Fascinante. Creio que não havia anotado essa regra — respondeu Henrique em tom calmo, as mãos atrás das costas. — Quando eu disse alguns anos atrás que o perseguiria até os confins do mundo, senhor Daren, não estava brincando.

— Como conseguiu entrar aqui? — rosnou Daren, afastando-se um passo. — Apenas os mais corajosos conseguem entrar! Apenas...

— Os que encararam os olhos da morte? — Henrique arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Não me faça rir. Eu cresci nos campos de batalha, senhor Daren. Galguei toda a minha vida nas guerras, na fome e na dor.

Daren não sabia. Não conhecia o passado do capitão. Fitando seus olhos azuis, ele quase podia ver. Uma dor contida, quase congelada. Henrique aproximou-se um passo.

— Devo lhe informar que a Guarda Real dos Águias Azuis cercou a ilha. Fizemos tudo em silêncio, é claro. Não queria que você nos notasse. O Príncipe Niklas e seus companheiros dos Leões Dourados fizeram um trabalho excepcional utilizando a magia para esconder nossa presença. A essa altura, meus homens já devem ter desembarcado e rendido sua tripulação.

Daren trincou os dentes. Não podia ser! Ele tomara tanto cuidado... Fora tão cauteloso...

— Também pode dizer adeus ao seu navio, aquele monte de madeira podre.

Ele pulou o pensamento e partiu para um ataque feroz. Encontrou a resistência da espada de Henrique. O capitão era ágil. Daren tentou uma nova estocada e levou um soco. Recuou. Não desistiria jamais.

— Onde está a coroa, senhor Daren?

Ele cuspiu o sangue.

— Nas profundezas do mar.

Henrique franziu o cenho.

— Você roubou uma coroa que vale milhões e simplesmente a atirou no mar?

Daren sorriu, deleitando-se com o ódio nos olhos de Henrique.

— Sim. Achei que seria divertido.

Daren interceptou o golpe. Sentia o palpitar em seu peito, a adrenalina em suas veias. Nunca confrontara um inimigo tão formidável. Eles lutaram. O tilintar das espadas era um ode à vida que Daren tanto desejara. Apesar de tudo, havia certo prazer no combate. Havia prazer em ver os cabelos negros de Henrique se desalinhando, o uniforme impecável sujando e rasgando, ao mesmo tempo em que Daren sentia as próprias vestes se desgastarem. Um movimento em falso, e a espada escapuliu de sua mão, lançada para longe. Ele sacou a varinha.

— Covarde — murmurou Henrique.

— O mundo não é dos honrados!

A corrente de ar lançou Henrique para o outro lado da câmara. Ele rolou no chão e se pôs de pé como um gato. Limpou a sujeira no rosto. E fugiu por um corredor.

— Volte aqui, seu covarde!

Daren foi atrás dele. O maldito era incrivelmente rápido! Mas o corredor seguia reto por alguns metros. Seria fácil acertar. A primeira rajada de fogo passou a centímetros da orelha do capitão. Daren virou uma esquina, preparando-se para mirar outra vez. O ar abandonou-o. Diante de seus olhos, estendia-se um amplo e intrincado labirinto.

— Mas que filho da...

Ele trincou os dentes. Não havia mais o que fazer. Localizou Henrique no labirinto logo abaixo e saltou. Mal tinha pousado, disparou um feitiço de raio. Henrique protegeu-se com o braço direito, e seu pulso ficou ferido.

— Isso acaba aqui... — ameaçou Daren, mas Henrique já fugia de novo. — Você só pode estar brincando!

Tentou segui-lo, mas logo se perdeu em meio aos corredores. Sua memória espacial não era ruim, porém, estava longe de ser excepcional. Pensou ouvir passos e se virou para trás. Era apenas uma pedra rolando pelo chão. Henrique surgiu os-deuses-sabiam-de-onde e logrou fazer um corte profundo no braço esquerdo de Daren. Quando este se recuperou, Henrique já havia desaparecido outra vez.

— Apareça, seu covarde! — gritou, disparando fogos com a varinha.

— Não é covardia — sussurrou Henrique em seu ouvido. — É estratégia.

Daren virou-se em um átimo, mas Henrique foi mais ágil e se agachou. Atingiu Daren na altura do estômago com a adaga que trazia na bota. O bruxo sentiu a visão turvar. O fogo explodia ao seu redor. Desabou no chão, inconsciente.

Quando Daren abriu os olhos, Henrique não estava por perto. Sentou-se com dificuldade. Seu corpo estava dolorido, e a cabeça fervilhava de dor. Tocou seu ferimento. Ainda sangrava. Não dormira por muito tempo.

— Água, fonte da vida, alimento da alma — murmurou —, dê-me sua força, dê-me sua cura.

Ele apontou a varinha para o corte em sua barriga, depois para o corte em seu braço. Não tinha muito talento para magias de cura, mas era um quebra-galho. Precisava encontrar Henrique.

— E matá-lo — disse entredentes.

Daren apontou a varinha para o piso de pedra e se concentrou no feitiço de vento. Sentiu-se estúpido por não pensar nisso antes. Se não conseguia se localizar dentro do labirinto, era só sobrevoá-lo. Avistou Henrique a vários metros de distância, quase alcançando a entrada de um túnel. Disparou em sua direção.

— Henrique!

O militar fitou-o com horror e correu o mais rápido que podia. Daren atirou-se em cima dele, e ambos rolaram túnel adentro até caírem em um poço escuro como breu. O bruxo ouviu seus gritos — os dele próprio e os de Henrique. E depois não ouviu mais nada.

Dizem que o Covil do Fantasma tem esse nome por conta de todos os aventureiros que faleceram em suas entranhas. Dizem que essas pobres vítimas zanzam pelos corredores escuros, assustando os desavisados que tentam explorar a caverna. Mas Daren preferia outra versão da história, a versão que dizia não haver fantasma nenhum, pois todas as almas eram engolidas pelo que quer que houvesse de sombrio naquele lugar.

Ele coxeava pela câmara subterrânea. A varinha se quebrara com a queda. Ele estava sem magia. Não fazia ideia de como subir. E o desespero já começava a dominá-lo.

Primeiro viu Ariel. Os dois estavam no fundo do mar, um dia calmo e feliz. Ariel sorria para ele, e a vida não poderia ser mais perfeita. Então, Ariel morreu. E Daren segurava o corpo desfalecido em seus braços, enquanto as irmãs choravam e o Rei Tritão apontava para ele.

— Você matou meu filho! — acusou com a voz de trovão.

— Não! Eu nunca faria isso! Por favor, acredite em mim!

— Você matou o meu filho!

— Você matou o meu irmão — as princesas acompanharam o pai.

— Não! — exclamou Daren, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. — Eu nunca faria isso! Tenha piedade!

A visão mudou. Ariel estava vivo e sorria em meio aos corais. Daren sentiu um alívio no peito e tentou se aproximar, mas algo o deteve. Ouviu uma risada, e o tritão de cabelos cacheados e faces cobertas de sardas apareceu com um ramalhete de plantas aquáticas. Ariel recebeu o presente com alegria e beijou o namorado.

— Não! — urrou Daren, dando murro na parede de vidro que bloqueava seu caminho. — Ariel, não!

Os jovens tritões beijavam-se com entusiasmo. Entusiasmo _demais_.

— Ariel, sou eu! Daren! Nós nos amamos, lembra-se? Nós somos feitos um para o outro! Não se deixe enganar por esse tritão! Ariel! Ariel?! — Mas ele não ouvia. — Ariel, por favor... Ei, seu moleque! Tire essa mão suja daí!

Tudo escureceu. Daren ainda ofegava. Trincou os dentes, xingando e socando o chão de pedra.

— Droga! Droga! Maldição!

Deixou-se ficar em silêncio por vários minutos, enquanto as lágrimas secavam em seu rosto. Ao longe, em um lugar indefinido, ouviu uma risada de criança.

— Não... — gemeu Daren.

A risada ressoou, mais próxima.

— Não... — Daren estremeceu.

— Mamãe, mamãe, eu consegui! Olha, eu consegui!

Ele reconhecia aquela risada. Reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo, em qualquer época. Ergueu o rosto envelhecido. Uma miniatura de si erguia um frasco com uma poção violeta.

— Veja, mamãe! A Poção da Felicidade! Eu fiz um bom trabalho?

Uma mão gorda e roxa acariciou os cabelos do menino-polvo.

— Sim, meu querido — disse Úrsula. — Você fez um bom trabalho.

Daren sentiu o coração quebrar. Seu pequeno eu sorria um sorriso que não cabia no rosto, e o olhar de Úrsula brilhava de um jeito raro.

— Mamãe, mamãe, eu estou tão feliz!

— Guarde essa felicidade para quando conseguir reproduzir a poção de novo.

O pequeno Daren gargalhou.

— Eu vou sim, mamãe!

O Daren adulto sentiu todas as suas certezas desmoronarem. Tampou os ouvidos. Não queria ouvir. Não queria ver. Ele já sabia como aquela história terminava. E a história continuou, alheia aos seus sentimentos. Os fantasmas rodeavam Daren, gemendo, zombando. Mas não eram fantasmas de pessoas mortas. Eram os fantasmas dele.

— Mamãe! — exclamou o pequeno Daren. — Não se vá! Mamãe!

Ela encarou o próprio filho com uma expressão feroz e selou a passagem. O menino-polvo esmurrou a parede de pedra, mas ela não cedia. Gritava, chorava, mas ninguém respondeu. Ele chorou a noite inteira, até o cansaço e a tristeza guiarem seu sono. Quando despertou, o selo da passagem se desfez. Esgueirou-se pelo covil, cabisbaixo, temeroso. Avistou o corpo de Úrsula em meio aos frascos quebrados.

— Mamãe! — gritou, debruçando-se sobre ela. — Mamãe, vamos embora daqui. Vamos fugir daquele tritão mau. Vamos... Mamãe? — Ele chacoalhou o corpo. — Mamãe? Mamãe, isso não tem graça. Para de fingir que está dormindo. Mamãe. Mamãe!

Daren meneou a cabeça.

— Pare.

— Mamãe?

— Pare de mexer no corpo...

— Mamãe!

— Ela não vai responder.

— Mamãe!

— Por favor, pare.

— Mãe?

Ele levou a mão ao rosto e caiu de joelhos. Não podia ser. Não acreditava. Ele não era um homem de crenças. Era um homem cético. Jamais tomaria algo como verdade sem provas. Mas que outra prova poderia querer quando via a si mesmo caminhando por entre os corpos carbonizados?

— Mãe? Jéssica?

“Não pode ser”, pensou Henrique. “Estou delirando.”

O menino ouviu um resmungo e virou o rosto, assustado. Não conhecia aquele homem preso entre os escombros. Ele estendia a mão, gemendo palavras ininteligíveis. O menino se afastou. Seu coração batia forte.

— Mãe!

Ele ouviu os latidos ao longe. Correu até o cachorro. Encontrou-o quase negro, tantas eram as cinzas que cobriam a pelugem branca. Agarrou-se a seu pescoço, esfregando as bochechas em seu focinho.

— Onde está a mãe?

O cão virou o rosto, indicando os corpos. O menino horrorizou-se. Ela estava deitada logo ali. Quase parecia que estava dormindo. Ele já a vira assim tantas vezes, como quando ela costurava até de madrugada e adormecia sobre os vestidos.

— Mãe? — chamou, chacoalhando seu ombro. — Mãezinha?

Ela não respondeu. Devia estar muito cansada. O menino ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o rostinho fresco de Jéssica, que quase se perdia em meio aos longos cabelos ondulados.

— Jessie? Jessie, acorda a mãe. A gente precisa ir embora. Jessie?

A irmã tampouco respondeu.

— Mãe... — murmurou o menino. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. — Mãe, isso não tem graça! Mãe, briga com a Jess...

Henrique fitou o menino, impassível. O menino pareceu olhar para ele.

— Briga com a Jess!

Henrique fechou os olhos.

— Por favor, pare.

O menino se ajoelhou ao lado da mãe e da irmã e começou a chorar. Chorou por horas. Dias, quem sabe. Só se levantou quando tinha fome. O cachorro trouxe o cadáver de um gato. O menino não queria comer.

— Eu pedi para parar.

— Canis — disse o menino, acariciando o pelo do cachorro —, a gente tem de fugir daqui.

E o menino continuou andando. Mas o cachorro estava morto.

— Canis!

O menino olhava a seu redor, implorando por ajuda. Encontrou os olhos gélidos de Henrique.

— Eu ordeno que pare.

E o menino se foi.

Henrique pôs-se de pé e cobriu o rosto. Não gostava de lembranças. Seu único lugar era o presente. A vida no castelo dos Águias Azuis, ao lado do Rei Johan, da Rainha Helena, do Príncipe Niklas, da Princesa Arrietty. O trabalho de capitão, a companhia de Nathaniel, Peter e os outros homens. A companhia dos garotos que precisavam tanto dele.

Deixou os braços caírem ao redor do corpo. Não sabia onde estava, mas precisava escapar. Precisava se manter são. Fitou as queimaduras. Doíam. Doíam demais. Só não tanto quanto o menino em seu peito.

— Saída. Deve haver uma em algum lugar.

Ele caminhou pelos corredores. Aos poucos, ouviu um cântico triste. Um pranto. Seriam os fantasmas de que tanto falavam? Bobagem. Fantasmas não são reais! Ao chegar à câmara, Henrique acreditou que eles eram. O Capitão Daren — o temível Capitão Daren — estava ajoelhado e encurvado, o rosto apontando para cima enquanto ele gritava.

E, de repente, o menino estava ali de novo, encarando aquele homem que chorava, perguntando-se se deveria chorar também.

— Daren? — chamou Henrique, mas o bruxo não escutava. — Daren? — Outra tentativa inútil. Henrique desferiu-lhe um tapa na face. — Senhor Daren, recomponha-se!

Daren tocou o rosto e fitou Henrique, assustado. Não se lembrava do que acontecera.

— Onde nós estamos?

— No Covil do Fantasma, eu acho. Precisamos sair antes que você perca totalmente o juízo.

Daren meditou sobre suas palavras, encontrando-se no tempo e no espaço. Seu semblante endureceu.

— Você! É tudo culpa sua! — Ele estendeu os braços.

— Senhor Daren, recomponha...

— Isso é tudo culpa sua! Se não tivesse vindo atrás de mim, se não tivesse fugido por aquele maldito labirinto, eu já teria encontrado o tesouro, eu já teria...

Henrique engasgou. Só então Daren se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Segurava Henrique pelo pescoço, sufocando-o.

— Da-daren — gaguejou Henrique debilmente. — Se me matar... não vai fugir.

Daren não se importava.

— Você capturou minha tripulação!

— Então, morremos os dois.

Daren sustentou aquele olhar azul. E soltou Henrique.

— Não pense que estou te poupando — grunhiu, enquanto o capitão tossia. — Apenas quero ouvir seu plano brilhante antes de decidir se devo te matar. Vamos, diga. Como escapamos daqui?

— Eu... — Henrique massageou o pescoço. — Não sei...

— COMO?!

— Eu disse que não sei. — Henrique recompôs-se.

— Você só pode estar brincando.

Henrique meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Realmente não sei onde fica a saída. Mas, se trabalharmos juntos...

— Por que eu trabalharia com você?! — bradou Daren, exasperado.

— Não temos escolha. Nossa única esperança é nos unir. Ou você acha que consegue lidar com tudo sozinho?

Daren sentiu o rosto enrubescer.

— Escute, se pudermos combinar os seus feitiços e a minha inteligência, podemos...

— Esqueça, Newton. Minha varinha quebrou com a queda. E você não é tão inteligente assim.

— Fico lisonjeado.

— Cale a boca!

Daren sentou-se em uma pedra e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— O tesouro. Temos de achar o tesouro.

— Eu desistiria disso se fosse você — murmurou Henrique casualmente.

Daren fez uma careta.

— O senhor poderia se dignar a me explicar por quê?

— Outra pessoa já o levou, se é que ele existe.

Ele encarou o capitão por alguns segundos.

— O que disse?

— Outra pessoa já levou o tesouro — repetiu Henrique calmamente.

— E você só diz isso agora?! — bradou Daren, virando-se para ele com a força de mil ondas. — Está debochando de mim?!

Henrique sustentou seu olhar.

— Sim. É divertido.

Daren esfregou os olhos.

— Se eu ainda tivesse minha varinha, você seria um homem morto, Henrique.

— Mas, já que não tem e eu estou vivíssimo, que tal procurarmos a saída juntos?

— E depois o quê? — perguntou Daren com desdém. — Você me prende e me joga em um calabouço?

— Precisamente.

— E espera que eu concorde com isso?!

— Fico feliz por você estar compreendendo.

Daren inspirou fundo, fazendo menção de arrancar os cabelos.

— Ótimo! Então me conte o seu plano brilhante, senhor capitão!

Henrique retirou um novelo de lã do bolso interno. Era um novelo mágico que emitia uma leve luz dourada.

— Conhece o mito de Teseu?

Eles caminharam por horas. A ideia de Henrique não era de todo ruim. Prendera a ponta do novelo em uma das rochas da câmara onde encontrara o bruxo e o desenrolava conforme seguiam pelos corredores. Até Daren conseguia se localizar com cada vez mais precisão.

— Conte-me: por que não precisou do novelo de lã naquele labirinto?

— Eu planejava levá-lo àquele labirinto desde o começo. Antes de você entrar na caverna, passei duas observando cada mínimo detalhe. Decorei-o todo.

Daren desviou o rosto.

— Eu decorei o labirinto! — disse em voz de falsete. — Faça-me um favor!

— Encontramos uma nova câmara — anunciou Henrique.

Daren precipitou-se. A câmara era bem mais clara que o resto do subterrâneo e suas paredes e piso eram preenchidos por ossos.

— Ah! — fez Henrique. — Que barulho desagradável ao pisar.

— Pode dar meia volta se quiser — grunhiu Daren por cima do ombro.

Ele olhou ao redor, buscando um baú de tesouro, um navio naufragado, qualquer coisa. A câmara era larga e silenciosa. Havia pilhas e pilhas de alguma substância que não conseguia identificar.

— Veja. — Henrique apontou um pedestal em meio a um círculo de pedra.

— O tesouro — sussurrou Daren.

Ele correu até o pedestal, mas não encontrou nada. Absolutamente nada.

— Não pode ser...

— Eu lhe disse. Alguém já levou o tesouro.

— Quem poderia ser?! Quem mais teria a ousadia de entrar aqui?!

Henrique permaneceu impassível.

— Euterpe.

Daren estremeceu. Já ouvira aquele nome. Euterpe, a bruxa mais temida dos mares.

— Ela levou o cálice?

— Ouvi boatos.

— Há quanto tempo?

Henrique deu de ombros

— Quem sabe? Se tivesse contatos melhores, saberia que recentemente ela tentou ameaçar os Orcas Negras. Creio que a ameaça tenha a ver com o tesouro.

Daren suspirou, cansado. Sentou-se no palco de pedra e ofereceu os punhos.

— Eu desisto. Pode me prender.

Henrique não lhe deu atenção.

— Não diga tolices. Vamos, a saída está próxima. Posso sentir.

— Vai me dizer agora que desenvolveu poderes extrassensoriais?

— Eu consigo ver a luz.

Daren revirou os olhos. O capitão enlouquecera de vez.

— Venha — ordenou Henrique.

— Acho que não tenho muita escolha.

O novelo de lã acabou justamente quando eles se depararam com a saída. Daren sentiu a adrenalina dominá-lo. O grasnar das gaivotas era música para seus ouvidos.

— Essa brisa salgada... Não me diga que essa abertura dá direto para o mar! — constatou Henrique.

Daren deu alguns passos para conferir. Viu as ondas batendo nas pedras lá embaixo.

— Sim. Direto para o mar. Estamos no topo de um precipício.

— Mas é impossível! — exclamou Henrique, exasperado. — Deve haver outra saída!

— Não diga tolices. Esta é a única. Ou você prefere perambular _ad eternum_ pela caverna, sem comida ou água?

Henrique desviou o olhar.

— Surpreende-me que conheça latim.

Daren revirou os olhos.

— Apenas aceite, Henrique. Ou fique aqui.

— Espere... Você vai pular?

— Não. Vou criar asas e sair voando como um passarinho.

— Você viu o que há lá embaixo? — Henrique indicou com o braço. — Pedras. Dezenas delas. Pular daqui é causar a própria morte!

— Isso não me desanima — disse Daren, empurrando Henrique com força.

O capitão gritou de puro horror, e Daren observou seu corpo estatelar-se nas pedras em meio a uma explosão de sangue e espuma.

— Senhor Daren, por que está sorrindo?

O bruxo meneou a cabeça.

— Nada. Apenas tive um devaneio.

— O que faremos agora?

— Pular — respondeu Daren, empurrando Henrique com força.

O capitão gritou de puro horror, e Daren saltou logo em seguida. Ele não estava acostumado a fazer feitiços sem a varinha. Dependia da varinha. Mas, naquele momento, invocou cada filigrana de magia dentro si, cada molécula de coragem.

“Se eu algum dia pertenci ao mar, que o mar agora tenha piedade de mim.”

Ele sentiu um baque forte ao encontrar as águas. Quase perdeu a consciência. Seu corpo reagiu, e as pernas humanas desapareceram, dando lugar a tentáculos de polvo. A pele queimada de sol tornou-se roxa. E Daren respirou aliviado.

“Estou a salvo, mãe.”

Planejava fugir oceano adentro, mas algo chamou sua atenção. O corpo de Henrique afundava lentamente na água. O desgraçado estava inconsciente.

“É perfeito, Daren”, disse uma voz em sua cabeça. “Ele morre afogado, você foge, arranja uma nova varinha e depois volta para salvar sua tripulação.”

“Não seja tolo”, bradou outra voz. “Jamais poderia abandonar seus homens! Você consegue fazer alguns feitiços simples sem a varinha, e acabou de dobrar a água para salvar a si mesmo. Volte para seus companheiros agora e deixe o capitão morrer!”

Daren preparou-se para executar o plano. Por que não se movia? Por que hesitava? Fitou Henrique mais uma vez.

“Não. Ele merece morrer.”

Mas seu corpo ainda não se movia.

“Ele salvou você... Se não fosse por ele, ainda estaria chorando pela morte de sua mãe.”

“Cale a boca! Ele tentou me matar!”

“Você não tem honra.”

“Piratas não precisam honra.”

“Ele salvou você.”

Daren suspirou.

— Ora, para o inferno com isso! — grunhiu, nadando em direção a Henrique.

As pernas humanas voltaram quando ele se arrastou pelas areias da praia. Deixou o corpo de Henrique cair de qualquer jeito e se jogou de costas na relva à sombra de uma árvore. Amanhecia.

— Só para constar, eu não farei respiração boca-a-boca em você.

Não foi preciso. Henrique começou a tossir e logo recobrou a consciência. Olhou ao redor, incrédulo.

— Estamos mortos?

— Não, seu idiota. Estamos vivos. Pode agradecer quando eu estiver algemado, mas, por enquanto, apenas me deixe dormir.

Henrique alisou os cabelos e fitou o horizonte. Seus olhos ardiam.

— Estamos vivos — murmurou, e as palavras deixaram um gosto bom em sua boca.

Daren fitou-o. Pela primeira vez, via o capitão sorrir. Um sorriso verdadeiro, não irônico ou debochado. Um sorriso que se refletia nos quentes olhos azuis. Olhando daquele ângulo, os lábios de Henrique quase pareciam beijáveis.


End file.
